A common public radio interface (CPRI) may be utilized for transmission of radio communication information between a radio equipment device and a radio equipment controller. One or more characteristics of the information encoded on the CPRI interface may be proprietary to a vendor associated with the radio equipment device and/or a vendor associated with the radio equipment controller.